Alone Again
by breeography
Summary: Post final battle in DH, a couple of weeks. Andromeda reflects back on the losses she’s suffered—especially her late husband.


**Title:** Alone Again  
**Author:** breeography  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Post final battle in DH, a couple of weeks. Andromeda reflects back on the losses she's suffered—especially her late husband.

_"'Dromeda, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."___

_The familiar deep voice filled the room, even though the words that were spoken were in low whispers. Ted Tonks stood in the middle of the living room in the house that he'd occupied for twenty plus years, wondering if his words were clear. He walked toward the other person in the room; a woman. She was hidden behind the shadows of the door frame, but her pale skin stood out against the dark brown colour of her hair. Deep, chocolate eyes stared back at the man she loved, the only man she'd ever love.___

_"You don't know that you're going to be fine, Ted," Andromeda said back quietly, glancing down at her hands. They were trembling. She clasped them together in front of her so that she would look somewhat stable, even though her eyes would be able to give her emotions away instantly.___

_The truth was, Ted didn't know whether he would be back safe or not; the war was upon them and everything was in the air. Stepping outside of your own home was as dangerous as battling against You-Know-Who himself.___

_Ted sighed and placed an arm around Andromeda's waist. He pulled her close to him, slowly leaning in and kissing her softly, the softest kiss she'd ever received from him. It was filled with such desperation, such love, such tenderness. It was every single emotion she was feeling, every last attempt at convincing her that he would be alright.Andromeda leaned away from Ted for a moment, and then flung her arms around his neck.___

_"Be careful," she said, tears pouring down her fearful face. "Please, be careful."___

_Ted grinned. "Ah, don't worry, love," he told her, "I'll be fine. Will you tell 'Dora I love her?"___

_Andromeda nodded slowly. "I'll tell her. Please, Ted, come back safe." The look in her eyes said it all. _I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back to me.  
_  
__Ted sent her a weak smile, grabbed his cloak, and left through the open, dark door._

Andromeda Tonks was a widow. She was forty-four years old. She was a widow and she'd lost the only child she'd ever had.

She sat in her designated room at the Burrow, looking out the window and wishing her thoughts would leave her alone. Molly and Arthur had tried assuring her that her presence in their home was no trouble at all, that they were happy to have her and baby Teddy there—but Andromeda still felt awkward about living in an almost stranger's house.

After all, hadn't the Weasley's lost someone in the war, too? Just the very mention of Fred's name reduced poor Molly to tears.

Andromeda was not the only one who'd lost someone. Her mind instantly jumped to the three names that she dreaded thinking about. Nymphadora, Remus... Ted…

Her family. All of her family was gone, except for little Teddy. He was all she had left, and she was going to make sure that he was raised properly. Her grandson was not going to grow up and not know the heroism that his parents had shown the night Voldemort was destroyed.

Teddy would know that his father (though Andromeda hadn't quite approved of his marriage to her only child) fought a brave fight, and that his mother was the kindest, clutziest person she'd ever known.

"Andromeda?"

A timid voice called from outside her door. Andromeda recognized it as the youngest Weasley, Ginny. "Yes?" she replied back, with effort.

It was hard being around the young girl after losing her own daughter. Since the final battle, Molly and Ginny had become closer than ever, and it made Andromeda nauseous to think that she would never see her Nymphadora again.

She heard Ginny shift her weight from one foot to the other. "Um… breakfast is ready, if you want some. Mum told me to come and get you."

"Oh, well…" Andromeda's voice trailed off. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want to eat then. She didn't want to eat ever. Her appetite had become lost sometime between when she found out her family was gone to when the Ministry had decided to close Hogwarts. "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay," said Ginny. She closed the door gently behind her and headed down the stairs. Andromeda listened intently until she knew the footsteps were gone. She was alone.

Again.


End file.
